1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a robot and, more particularly, to a robot and a control method adapted for the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of robots on the market today, such as electronic toys, electronic pets, and the like. Some robots can simulate biological functions. For example, a robot may close its eyes to simulate sleeping. What is needed though, is a robot that can respond to instructions from a user related to the simulated biological functions.